


Hey, did you know? Fujiki is a slut.

by red_pantherr



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Bullying, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Filming, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism, Yusaku is not a virgin, this is pure sin okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_pantherr/pseuds/red_pantherr
Summary: Naoki was just minding his own business: slacking at school, keep in tune with Link Vrains hottest news and duels and overall being a normal teenager. However, he should know better that, being friends with Fujiki Yusaku, things would never be "normal".





	Hey, did you know? Fujiki is a slut.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen... It's been a rough few weeks since I wrote this and I've reached the stage of apathy where I fear nothing anymore. Not even god can kinkshame me.
> 
> Please read the tags and if you did and are still interessed in reading this then ajhhueyhwehbwh I hope you like it!

So boring.

Class is boring.

Today’s class is especially boring.

Since Revolver’s defeat and Hanoi’s demise, Link Vrains has evolved into New Link Vrains: a colorful, peaceful, _boring_ place where you could go to duel or simply be. Data storms flowed abundantly like the headwaters of fucking Amazon River since, _somehow_ , SOL Technologies has managed to take full control of them and actually made Speed Duels something safe.

(It may be safe, but Shima Naoki will never try one, Nuh-uh. Not after all the shit he’s seen before in duels involving Playmaker, Blue Angel and Go Onizuka. He likes his duels with his feet on the ground, thank you very much.)

Naoki yawns, checking his tablet for the fifteenth and growling at the lack of notifications. No Hanoi, no threats and therefore, no juicy news.

He looks at the empty chair next to him and sighs. Fujiki has been very absent during these last three months, he rarely comes to class and when he comes the boy is so damn tired that he will sleep during it, and who has to wake him up and face off his inevitable fretfulness? That’s right, Shima Naoki himself. Fujiki should be grateful he at least _cares_.

Still, he is so bored right now, that even Fujiki’s presence next to him would entertain him somehow.

You see, Shima Naoki isn’t a lot of things: brave, handsome, a hero… But he certainly isn’t blind. Fujiki Yusaku is literally the prettiest human being that he’s ever seen, even prettier than the girls in their school. Seriously, a man shouldn’t be this pretty. He may be an asshole, but when he’s sleeping next to him, his face one of calm with long, delicate eyelashes fluttering over his pale cheeks like butterfly wings, with his parted pink lips, exhaling softly. He was an angel.

Naoki turns tablet on once again, closing the Neo Link Vrains News page (nothing interesting would happen anyway), and opens his gallery, taping over the folder named “Yusaku-chan”. His grin widens as he scrolls through various photos he took of Fujiki during his most vulnerable moments.

A sudden shout makes Naoki jump and almost, _almost_ throw his tablet in the hair.

“Shima-kun.” Comes the teacher’s severe, nasal voice. He looks up at her, flinching under her hard gaze. “If you won’t pay attention to my class than it’s better you leave. To the directors’ office!” She points at the door with a bony finger.

Naoki blushes as all eyes landed on him, the students whispering and laughing at each other. Through the corner of his eye he sees Aoi Zaizen huffing and returning her gaze to her physics book. He can only hope she won’t tell any of this to Hosoda-senpai. It would ruin his reputation in the duel club…

_“What a nerd.”_

_“He must be stalking Blue Angel again.”_

_“Haha. Poor thing, since his girlfriend doesn’t come anymore he has to jerk off to something.”_

_“Hahaha! Holy shit dude!”_

Clenching his fists and dropping his head he grabs his things and passes by them, ignoring their comments. It’s fine, he’s used to it.

_“But I don’t blame him really. If such a pretty girl sited right next to me, I wouldn’t be able to concentrate in class. I would rather think about fucking that tight pussy.”_

Naoki grits his teeth.

_“Pffft! I hate breaking this to you, man. But that she is actually a he.”_

_“No shit! I can’t believe I jerked off to a dude!”_

_“Yeah… What a waste.”_

It’s _fine_. He’s used to it, really.

He gets out of class and walks through the corridor. The students and teacher’s voices sounding more distant and incomprehensible the faster he walked.

As an unattractive, stupid and coward person like him, Naoki is an easy pick to make fun of. This always happens, ever since primary school. No one wanted to speak to him; no one wanted him as a friend.

Isolation and solitude are terrible things he doesn’t wish for anybody. That’s why he and Fujiki became friends, he thinks, they are both outcasts and, as such they should be together. Naoki knows Fujiki somehow feels the same way about him; he’s just such a damn _tsundere_ about it.

Fujiki is _precious_ to him.

That’s why he feels his blood boil when the insults are thrown not towards him, but towards _his friend_.

“Damn those punks.” He fists the air, imagining their faces. “Just wait until Brave Max puts his hands on you! You’ll regret every single word you just said with those putrid mouth—Hnnngg!”

In a quick movement, Naoki presses his balled fists against his crotch, giving small jumps.

“But first and more importantly… Bathroom...!”

He turns in the opposite direction where the directors’ office was and hurries down the stairs, stopping at the male’s bathroom door. Naoki raises one of his hands to push the door open when—

_“Aaahh… Fuck yea, don’t stop- ngaah!”_

He jumps back with a horrified expression, throwing his arms in the air. His face heating up. Is he interrupting something? Better turn away and quietly leave-

_“Harder! Fuck me harder! Uughhnn…aaa!”_

Wait… he recognizes that voice…

“Fujiki?!”

He immediately slaps his hands over his mouth, cursing in his head. Holy shit holy shitholyshitholysh-

_“Greedy aren’t you? Urgh- Fuck! His boy-pussy is sucking me in-!”_

He doesn’t recognize that voice, it’s deep and raspy. There’s also heavy breathing and moans. Naoki swallows distinguishing at least five different voices outside of Fujiki’s.

_“Ah! Ah! Ah! Your cock feels so good! My ass- MMM!!”_

_“Stop talking and use that tongue for better things instead! Suck my dick, you slut!”_

Naoki gasps. What… What these bastards think they’re doing to Fujiki?! He can feel is over protectiveness flaring up on his core. Fujiki is his friend and he will save him no matter what!

(He is Brave Max after all, the man that carries Playmaker’s will. And just like Playmaker saved him before, he will save Fujiki now.)

However he is at disadvantage, they were more and _very possibly_ stronger than him. Naoki gulps and opens the door a bit, he will watch for now and think of a plan.

He looks through the creak and gasps.

His prediction was about right. Four men surrounded Fujiki, based on their uniform colors; they were certainly third-years, or even college students.

Fujiki was on all fours, taking the older boy’s cock from behind while he sucked off another. The other was next to him, twisting Fujiki’s pink nipples between his fingers while Fujiki’s hand stroked his hard dick sloppily, precum slipping through his hand and dripping to the floor, some droplets jumping and landing on the younger boy’s arched back.

 A man that looked like he was on his forties was recording all of it with a camera, sited on a single chair and pumping his hard cock. Naoki chokes, recognizing him; that was their Math teacher! Tanaka-sensei!

“Hmm!!”

Fujiki pulls his mouth out of the grinning boy’s cock and gives some distance between the two of them; licking his lips. He stares at the twitching, pulsing cock like he’s in deep contemplation. Then suddenly opens his mouth obscenely wide before taking the older boy’s fat dick down to the root. Senpai gurgles and tries to comply his position. Fujiki gives him no respite and goes hard and fast. Cheeks caved in and hollow, he slurps along the way. Tongue lapping against the underside.

Fujiki’s fingers pull and tug at the boy’s balls harshly, coaxing him to orgasm. The boy tremors and gasps, grabbing Fujiki’s hair, thrusting so deep inside his throat that Naoki could _see_ its shape on Fujiki’s throat.

Senpai grunts and squeals, his voice resounding through the bathroom. Another jerk from the older boy and Fujiki stops. Sucks. Holds the cock in place as senpai shakes and pants. Puff of air issuing from his lips. Fujiki pulls out with a pop; semen dripping from his lips. Fujiki opens his mouth and shows it to the camera. He swishes it around before swallowing.

Tanaka-sensei chuckles darkly, shaking his head in disappointment.  

“Honestly, Taichi-kun. You talked big about making Fujiki-chan _squeal_ like a pig, but, as it turns out _you_ were the one that squealed here.”

The other three laughed. Taichi huffed in annoyance, turning his head away. Naoki yelped, hiding behind the door, peaking inside again after a while.

They changed positions. The guy fucking Fujiki’s ass pulled out, helping him get up. He tugs Fujiki by the chin and kisses him while the other boys touch and trace fingers all over the bluenette’s body.

The teacher zooms the camera to their tongues twisting, their mouths a sloppy kiss. Drool is dripping down, running down through Fujiki’s bare chest. The older is dominating, almost rutting and thrusting his organ all around Fujiki’s mouth. They pull back, both gasping for air with saliva bridging between them. Fujiki collapses, the other three boys catch him by the armpits.

“That was one hell of a kiss. Lewd.” Tanaka-sensei smirks. “Fujiki-chan ~ Give us the peace sign!”

Naoki wants to throw up when he sees Fujiki giggling and winking at the camera, showing his two fingers.

This is wrong… The Fujiki Yusaku he _knows_ would never do such scandalous things…

He waves the other boys off and goes over to the center, right in front of the camera. Fujiki bends over and spreads his asscheeks, revealing his shiny, pink hole winking at them.

“Come on.” He rasps out, wiggling his ass like he was some kind of cheap whore. “I need to get fucked by that nice cock!”

And he says all this _naturally_ , with a _big smile_ on his face.

Naoki can’t believe what his eyes are seeing. Fujiki Yusaku, the “mysterious cold beauty”, the one that doesn’t _smile_ , the one that is a complete asshole for apparently no good reason… was smiling.

Not just smiling. He seemed fucking _thrilled_ by the prospect of being fucked.

“You heard the bitch. Go ahead, and fuck his brains out!”

The taller of the senpais wastes no time and lines up his cock, skin pulled back with the tip flaring red and dripping pre-cum. He slams in, causes Fujiki’s eyes to widen impossibly and his breath to stop. He wastes no time and ruts inside of the younger boy. Fucking him hard and fast. Rubs his dick all around inside of Fujiki’s walls; foreskin rolling back and forth with each motion.

Fujiki scrambles up so that his hands are resting on his knees. He sees the other two boy’s dicks in his line of vision. Without being prompted, he puts one in his mouth and starts to pump and squeeze the neglected one. His hands stroking fast. Smacks of senpai’s pelvic hitting Fujiki’s ass along with the boy’s blowjob is heard crystal clear. All three senpai’s voices are loud and clear.

“His ass feels just as good as rumors said! Ah fuck, squeeze me harder, harder you _slut_!” Smack. Smack. “What an ass! Better than any girls’ cunt!”

“Mmmm his mouth is hot! Almost like a vacuum sucking me down! Uuurgh now I understand Tachi’s reaction… Fuck!”

“Ahhh… his hands are so smooth and silky soft! This bitch probably never did hard labor a day in its life!”

Fujiki with his eyes closed, jerks with every thrust. He manages to fit both cocks in his mouth, licking and giving both equal treatment this time. His mouth open impossibly wide to fit both in there.

“I’m coming! I’m coming you bitch!! AAAHHHH!!!” The boy fucking his ass yells out when he finally spurts and fills up the younger’s ass. Tanaka-sensei gets all of it on camera, from how the older teen takes his dick out to stroke himself the rest of the way on Fujiki’s pale right buttock, to how it dripped out of his now used hole.

“Ohhh. Ohhh! Take this one, you filthy whore!”

“Mmmm! I’m coming in his mouth!”

Both of the older boy’s gasp and groan; making a display as their orgasms reach them. A good portion is all over Fujiki’s face and some is even in his hair. Most of it shoot inside of Fujiki’s mouth and lips. The camera zooms in as he traces his tongue over and over to gather it all.

The upperclassmen smack Fujiki’s ass one last time before stepping aside, revealing all of Fujiki to the camera.

This is the first time Naoki sees Fujiki fully naked. His body is long, smooth and hairless; skinny and lanky. Not yet harden or shaped fully by puberty. There is the promise of muscle but otherwise it’s firm, soft thighs. No wonder people mistake him for a girl, he as a feminine body to complement his pretty face.

Naoki chokes again. Fujiki’s nipples are a pretty shade of pink, harden by both activities and the cool air of the bathroom. But what is the most obvious is a silicone black mold on his cock. A contrast to his pale skin. The lock is gold and shiny, clinking at every little motion.

Tanaka-sensei rises up from his seat and gives the camera to Taichi that’s been standing there, silently watching.

He grabs a towel and throws it at Fujiki that wipes off the come from his face.

“My turn now... I’ll show you brats how real men _fuck_.”

“Sensei! You’re going to fuck me today?” There was something unsettling in the way Fujiki beams at the man and claps his hands. “I’m so happy! I missed your big fat cock!”

Sensei chuckles darkly, stroking the boy’s hair like he was some kind of dog.

“You were such a good boy today. See? I told you would love making new friends!!”

He bends down and places a kiss on Fujiki’s lips. Naoki feels nauseated.

Fujiki hums. “Yes… I’m so happy!”

“I’m glad, I really am, my beautiful perfect boy…”

“Touch me, _daddy_.”

Nope. Scratch that. Naoki feels _sick_.

Tanaka-sensei chuckles and places a kiss on Fujiki’s forehead, stroking his hair lovingly. Fujiki fucking _purrs_ at the touch.

“Get into position.”

Fujiki rushes to get on his hands and knees when Sensei takes his hand of his hair. Peering over his shoulder, he gives the camera a wink. “Ah… A-h-” Fujiki’s voice cracks when two rough fingers slammed into him. Scrapping the cooling come out of his ass. Grips and braces himself at his sore ass being stretched again.

“Tch. Your hole is loose. Sloppy. I will give you a two week rest to get yourself together.” Fujiki looks sad by that statement but doesn’t say anything in response, only moans and pants weakly. Sensei departs from the teenager’s ass. Shakes his hands free from fluids, wiping them on his pants.

He then takes out something off his pocket. A condom, Naoki notices.

There’s a tear of a wrapper and Taichi is right next to Tanaka-sensei, panning in details to show him wrapping a condom around his cock. He then steps back, capturing the man tugging on Fujiki’s hips and swinging him in position. Pushing his dick inside of the teenager effortlessly and hard.

Wet slapping sounds echo through the bathroom. Fujiki’s eyes are glazed over, mouth open, tongue drooling like he might topple over at any minute.

(Naoki hates that he likes that expression, and takes off his tablet, taking pics of it. Saving them on the same folder where he keeps the shots of Fujiki’s angelic sleeping face.)

Barely any noises came from sensei outside of rarely perceptive grunts. His fingers are digging painfully into Fujiki’s hips, leaving indents and nail markings.

“Aaahh…! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aah! Aahh! Ah-!”

“Sensei, I think he is brain-dead.” One of them laughs.

Suddenly without warning, Tanaka-sensei picks up Fujiki and hoists him up in the air. His eyes widen and he squeaks. Now fully spread in front of the camera, the shiny black cock cage in clear view. Sensei continues, giving everyone a show of his cock piston in and out of the red puffy puckered hole.

Fujiki covers his face, shaking, and Naoki somehow _sees_ it. A genuine rage coming from the teenager laced with mortification.

“Ta da ~! Fujiki-chan is a bit shy being shown off like this!” The other boys giggle, shoving the camera right in front of Fujiki teary face.

Tanaka-sensei whispers near the teenager’s ear. Picks up the pace, digging into the boy’s thighs. “I’m… I’m sorry daddy! I didn’t mean uhhhhghhg…”

“You shouldn’t hide yourself. You’re beautiful, baby boy. So beautiful when you’re taking daddy’s cock so well!”

There’s nothing but smacking, the clanging of the lock on the cock cage, fluids dripping on the floor, and Fujiki’s broken sentences.

“D-daddy it feels so good… good… ahhh your big cock. Reaching everything!”

Tanaka-sensei breathed out a laugh.

The man then sits down on the floor, making Fujiki sit on his lap. The boy doesn’t waste time and rides Tanaka-sensei’s cock as he reaches for his pocket once again. He takes out a golden key. The key for Fujiki’s cock cage, Naoki assumes.

“Hmm yes, you wore it during all week, you’re improving. Very well, you deserve a reward. Come with me, baby.”

With a flick of a wrist and a click, he frees Fujiki’s cock and strokes it.

Another whisper from the man and Fujiki puts up his hands in the ‘peace’ sign. A wide grin on his face. Once again, he looked so _happy_.

“Ahh! Ah-! Daddy is close. Look! Look at _me_!! Look at daddy coming in _my ass_!!!” Fujiki tosses back his head, ribbons of white liquid spouting from his cock. Sensei roughly kisses him on the mouth. Fujiki twitches around the condom, his ass winking and spasm around the girth.

Naoki takes a pic of Fujiki’s coming face and gets the fuck away from there.

…Guess he’ll have to pee behind a bush now.

(And other things, he thinks looking down at his hard-on).

…

“Oh shit! That’s right! I was supposed to go to the Directors’ office!!”

 

* * *

 

 

He was… _busy_ doing _things_ when suddenly his Vrains app account exploded with notifications. 

Naoki makes an annoyed sound at the messages that flowed his screen, covering Fujiki’s face. The boy huffed, passing his finger through all of them, one by one, deleting them until one particular message catches his eye:

 

**User_Anon_862:**

Playmaker has returned!!!

 

 “What?!” Naoki squeaks, closing his gallery and opening the New Link Vrains news page. His eyes shining as he reads all the comments, sees all the pics, and sees all the small videos.

 

**Inari:**

We missed you!! PLAYMAKER!!!

 

**Strawberry_Pie:**

He’s after that glowing thing!!

 

**Thatdude:**

Why is he here????

 

**[This comment was deleted.]**

**User_Anon_1497:**

Aaaaaaaaaa the Bounty Hunters are here! Capture him!!!

 

**User_Anon_751:**

I wanna see blood fly…

 

**BlueAngelStan:**

DUEEEEL!!!

 

**Teddy_Go:**

Kick his ass, Playmaker!!!

 

“Playmaker is dueling?!”

 

**Red_Demons:**

I wanna see that bitch lose.

 

**[This comment was deleted.]**

**Metalmorph:**

Aww shit… I can’t log in now… _criiies_

 

“Me neither…” He looks down. “Not like this…”

(Curse you, Fujiki!)

Guess we’ll have to do it like the old days, before Playmaker entered his life and changed him for the best; Naoki tapes the screen, playing the video.

“I’ll cheer for you, Playmaker!!”

Doesn’t matter how many times he sees him, Playmaker is still gorgeous. The way he stands on his D-Board, the way he talks, the way his strong arms move as he draws a card, the way his precious green eyes shine with determination-

(The shine that Fujiki’s eyes lack. …Except when he’s being fucked.)

 Naoki can’t even focus on the duel itself, his eyes only on Playmaker, on the way his face contorted _deliciously_ when he took a hit from the opponent’s cyberse monster.

Without noticing, his hand reaches down again grabbing his half hard dick.

_“Aaahh!”_ Playmaker moans in pain as his body is whipped by wind slashes.

_Aaahhh… aahh… Fuck me harder…! Please!_

“Ggnnhh!! Fujiki…!”

His strokes are sloppy and the pacing is awkward. Of course he has done this before; he’s a teenager after all! But he never did… _this_.

Naoki gasps as Playmaker starts to _glow._ A holy bluish light surrounding him as flames surrounded both duelists. His monsters fly above him, stardust particles falling over Playmaker.

He looked like an _angel_ walking through the burning hell.

The flames danced around Playmaker, _protecting_ him from attacks of the bounty hunters that had came after him. From the flames, a _demon_ has emerged, wrapping his arms around his angel.

_“You’ll have to come through me first if you want him!”_ He shouts at them, one of his hands leaving Playmaker’s waist, he raises it up, his fist burning. **_“I’ll burn you up with these flames!”_**

The demon’s voice was suave as silk. His eyes molten gold with flames trapped inside them.

He holds Playmaker close to his chest with one arm as the other commands its flames, throwing them at his enemy’s direction.

Playmaker also raises his arm, his hand touching the burning demon’s cheek, making him look down.

_“Who are you?”_

The demon smirks.

_“Soulburner. Me and Flame will help you with these rats. Now, defeat your enemy, Playmaker!!”_

Playmaker nods shortly and raising his other hand he declares his final attack.

_“This is the end! Shootingcode Talker! Shooting Complito!!”_

The angelic Blue Code Talker flies higher in the air standing over the opponent’s monster. It draws the Bow String back, an arrow made of ice materializing between the monsters hands. And then he shoots it.

The arrow cuts the air and pierces through the hideous monster freezing it, landing directly on the other duelist’s arm.

The man screams in pain as glowing virtual blood runs down his arm. He loses his balance on the D-Board, falling down as he clutches his wounded arm.

Soulburner then lifts Playmaker in his arms bridal style, surfing through the flames and burned avatar bodies.

(That was one of the most epic scenes Naoki has ever seen in his god damn life and _that_ is the _only reason_ why he just had an orgasm.)

“I think I have a problem…” He mumbles to himself as he closes the video only to find Fujiki’s ecstasy face looking at him once more.

 

* * *

 

 

Fujiki has come to class in the next day.

Naoki is _genuinely_ surprised to enter his classroom and finding Fujiki Yusaku sitting on his desk. Even more surprised seeing _Zaizen Aoi_ of all people sited right next to him. They where whispering to each other, like they were plotting something evil.

(Is Fujiki… fucking her too? Or maybe… Zaizen is into this sort of thing as well…?)

He can’t do this, he can’t sit next to Fujki like he hadn’t see him get his brains fucked out by those men, like he hasn’t indecent pictures of Fujiki on his tablet and he hasn’t jerked off to them…

He looks around and groans seeing no other free sits.

Naoki decides to accept his fate and breathes in and out, walking to their shared desk. He places his bag down, the sound snapping Fujiki and Zaizen out of his conversation.

“Good morning!” He tries to sound as normal as possible and fails as he only sounds louder than normal.

“Morning…” Zaizen replies, getting up from Naoki’s seat. She turns to Fujiki. “Just think about what I said…”

Fujiki nods and Zaizen takes her leave, honey eyes staring blankly at him for a slip second before she huffs before she walks to her seat in the front. Oh… Is she still angry at him for that whole Duel Disk thing?

Naoki clears his throat and takes a seat next to Fujiki.

“S- So… you and Zaizen-”

“No.”

“B- But… I didn’t even said anything-“

“Zaizen Aoi used to come to my working place.” He shrugs. “We just talked to each other and ended up bonding, I guess.”

“Oh…”

The subject dies there. Naoki feels his cheeks heating up and looks down at his lap.

He can’t do this! He can’t take Fujiki’s stoic façade serious anymore, not after he has seen that other side of Fujiki.

The murmuring noise in the class dies down as the teacher enters.

Naoki frowns in confusion seeing a young woman instead of their usual math teacher.

“Good morning class, my name is Kurusu Chie; I’ll be replacing Tanaka-sensei as your math teacher from now on.”

…What?

Zaizen raises her hand. “What happened to Tanaka-sensei?”

Naoki glances at Fujiki from the corner of his eye.

He was _smirking_.

“A terrible accident; his whole house burned during his sleep… No one was able to save him…”

The whole class gasps, looking horrified. Tanaka-sensei was such a good teacher, always so nice, always helping his students. He was single and lived alone; he often said to them that for him they were like his _children_.

( _“Daddy!”_ )

“The funeral is tomorrow. You’re all invited to come…”

Zaizen Aoi turns her head back, looking at their table, no… looking at _Fujiki_. They exchange gazes and then she turns back to Kurusu-sensei.

“Anyways, there’s still class. And today, I’m not the only new person. We have a new transfer student!” She turns at the door with a gentle smile. “Come in and introduce yourself!”

“Excuse me…”

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changes has the transfer student walks through the door. He was tall, taller than Kurusu-sensei. As he turned his head to them, the first thing Naoki notices are his green frames that stood out among his warm colors. His hair was well-cut, red with some white bangs, his eyes were grey and docile and his uniform was tidy.

Based on appearance alone, Naoki could describe him as the “harmless nerd” type.  But if there’s something he learned with Fujiki was that looks are deceiving.

“Hello everyone! I’m Homura Takeru, pleased to make your acquaintance. I hope we can all get along.”

_“What a cutie.”_

“Nice to meet you too!”

“Come eat lunch with us today!”

The new boy- Homura beams at them.

“Thank you! You are all so nice!”

“Homura-kun, you may now sit down,” Kurusu-san surveys the class. “You can sit on that table in the back, right next to the blue-haired girl.”

The whole class then breaks down in laugher. Kurusu-sensei blinks, looking surprised.

“…What?”

“I don’t think that’s a girl Sensei.” Homura whispers to the teacher, biting down his smile.

Kurusu-sensei blushes looking bashful as the other students keep giggling and whispering to each other. Yusaku doesn’t react to their cruel words.

Homura walks to their table, taking a sit on the chair the other chair next to Fujiki. He smiles at them.

Naoki smiles back, eager to make new friends.

“ ‘Sup? I’m Shima. Shima Naoki. And this right here -“

“Fujiki Yusaku.” The blue-haired boy interrupts him, glaring at Homura.

“…Hmm. Do you guys know each other?”

“Yeah.” Homura laughs softly. “Something like that…”

(Naoki has a _really bad_ feeling about this.)

 

* * *

 

 

Naoki decides that he likes Homura Takeru.

After exchanging a few words with him a.k.a. fanboying together for Playmaker, Naoki found the new boy a pretty decent human being (more than Fujiki and Zaizen combined), and as such he decided to invite him to their duel club.

“ _Duel_ Club?” The boy’s eyes wide with something Naoki is not able to describe.

“Yeah! Me and Fujiki are part of it. There’s Zaizen too, which is a first year like us.”

“Oh.”

“And there’s also Sato, Suzuki and our president, Hosoda.” He side-eyes Fujiki, whispering. _“I just hope you’re better with names then him.”_

Homura laughs.

“That won’t be a problem!” He smirks, also side-eyeing Fujiki. “I’m quite good with faces.”

It was decided then, after lunch, Homura Takeru would officially become part of the Duel Club.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s on the _third_ day that things go downhill.

Naoki has deleted all the pics he has of Fujiki from his tablet, decided to forget what he just experienced. It was all his fertile imagination’s work; it was all those god damn hentais he saw locked inside his room. He does not feel any kind of attraction to his friend!

However, on his way to the Duel Club to get some cards Hosoda-senpai has asked, he figures that there already people in there.

_“So you’re interested in joining as well?”_ a feminine voice hisses behind the door.

_“Yes, I am. Was I not clear on my previous statement?”_ that voice he knows clearly, for fucks sake, that’s the voice he’s been hearing for days, in person and in phone calls; it’s Homura.

_“Hmm… I’m going to be blunt, Homura-kun. I don’t like you. But if Playmaker does, then I guess you’re trustworthy at least…”_

_“Thank you for your kind words, Zaizen-san.”_

_“Hmph!”_

_“Please don’t fight.”_ A third voice, _Fujiki Yusaku_ ’s voice says. _“Blue Angel, I already told you Soulburner helped me get rid of that parasite.”_

Naoki chokes. What the hell are they talking about?!

There’s a high-pitched laugh.

_“I knew that fire wasn’t an **accident**. What’s the matter, Playmaker? **Daddy** was too hard on you?”_

_“Urgh- You’re really Blue Angel’s user…”_

What the fuck? What the fuck? What the-

_“That man was rotten to the core. All that bullshit of caring for his students and helping me socialize was all an act._

_That pervert **wanted me**. I knew that way before he started molesting me. First; the way he looked at me, it was different from the way he looked at you or other students, his eyes were filled with hunger. Second; when Shima called him to explain one exercise, I could feel the bastard’s breath on my neck as he sniffed my hair. And third; there were already some nasty rumors about him being a pedophile. _

_…Well, at least he was a good fuck.”_

Laughter.

_“The last straw was the phone call where he threaded me to whore myself for him.”_

_“Gross!”_

_“And he did the same before with other students. You can consider this also me avenging them.”_

_“Hahaha! That’s why you’re Playmaker, the emissary of revenge!”_

_“I’m glad I didn’t go to the funeral. I would’ve pissed myself with laughter! Hahaha!”_

No… This can’t be true.

The cheerful idol Blue Angel is boring Zaizen Aoi?! The cool Soulburner is the nerd Homura Takeru?! And… his best friend Fujiki Yusaku is Playmaker, the man he idolatrizes?!

Not only that… He is a _murderer_!

They are all murders, laughing at Tanaka-sensei’s death! Molester or not, he was still a human being and deserved a second chance!

Naoki blinks his eyes, feeling them burn as tears pooled at his corners. He wanted to run, but his legs _won’t_ move.

_“Wait- If you burned his whole house, does that mean you burned all those footage as well?!”_

_“Tch. Tch. You underestimate me, Zaizen-san. I transfered all the files on his computer to **this** pendrive thanks to Fujiki-san’s program.” _Homura’s voice sounds… ‘different’…

_“As expected from you, Soulburner. I knew you were way more than just talk since the first time we met…_ ” There’s the sound of taping keys and the click of a mouse. _“Done! I hope Revolver likes my little gift.”_

They all laugh.

_“I bet he’ll love it. Good faping material you got right there! I saved a copy for myself as well when I get needy.”_

_“Are we done? Class is about to start in a few minutes.”_ There’s the sound of a dragging chair. _“It’s decided then, tomorrow at my house after school. Onii-sama has work so we have the place all to ourselves.”_

_“Perfect. I like your bed, it’s big and comfortable. I hope you don’t mind the mess…”_

_“Just make sure you don’t show my face, okay?! Those fucks are on my ass ever since I got out of reformatory!”_

Naoki has heard enough…

 

* * *

 

 

Naoki sweats nervously as he holds the paper.

This is madness! But he just can’t let this slide by, Fujiki is his friend and he has promised to Playmaker that he would also protect what’s precious to him.

(If you forget the rest, it’s actually kind of funny how this sounds now that he knows Fujiki and Playmaker are one in the same.)

“Screw it!” He shouts as he shoves the paper through the crack of Fujiki’s locker.

He looks around and lets out a sigh of relief when no one is nearby.

Naoki leaves then, he as an important date in Link Vrains tonight!

 

* * *

 

 

This was a bad idea!

This was all a _really really bad_ idea!

What the hell was he thinking?! Coming to New Link Vrains grey area alone at night so he could meet up with a murderer.

(Not a murderer. A hero.

…Not a hero. _A friend_.)

Brave Max wasn’t welcomed in this place. Despite SOL Tec’s efforts to turning New Link Vrains into their safe _Paradise_ , there were still the deep roots of crime the old Link Vrains was well known for.

This right here was a _Paradise_ for all sorts of criminals. A crack on SOL Tec’s security system, the only place they couldn’t reach.

Brave Max walks in direction to the marked coordinates, away from all the avatars, markets, bars and other kind of establishments he rather not find out what they are.

He’s never been here before, in fact, the coordinates were provided by his supporting A.I. when he searched for “New Link Vrains cracks in the system” and ta-da, he’s now in a dark closed alley.

Brave Max looks up at shy; a tiny fraction of him anyway since the tall walls of the alley blocked his view. From there it was only visible a curve of the virtual green moon, its light giving New Link Vrains grey area an eerie look.

There’s the sound of clicking heels behind him, but before he has the chance to turn around to look at the person, Brave Max feels something sharp piercing his back.

He growls out a pained sound as he feels himself losing control over his avatar’s body. Naoki panics in his mind as he keeps commanding his arms to _lift up, lift up_ and his legs to _stand_. He cries in exasperation as he falls on his back, his body limp.

“At first I thought this was a joke…”

Naoki flinches at the low, masculine voice. It’s then he discovers he can move from his neck up as he turns to look at who’s talking.

Playmaker stands before him with an annoyed expression, hand on his hip as the other flips a paper.  He holds it to his face, reading its content.

“ **‘I know who you really are Fujiki Yusaku, both virtually and in reality. I have proof of both of your affairs; as Playmaker and as a prostitute. If you don’t wish anyone to know, meet me at the following coordinates.’**

“If the wording wasn’t enough to pin-point you, then the **B.M.** at the end sold you out.”

Brave Max’s eyes never leave Playmaker as he disintegrates the paper and walks around him, stopping between his limp spread legs.

“I know who you are, Shima Naoki.” He says as he stomps the heel of his foot on his crotch, rubbing it.

Brave Max bites down a scream and chokes out a ‘how’ as Playmaker presses _harder._

“You dumbass… you spilled your guts out when that Knight challenged you to a Speed Duel.” He lifts his foot only to stomp him again, Brave Max moans in pain. “First; you told all Link Vrains your real identity!” Stomp. “Second; you told everyone about your whereabouts!” Stomp. “And third; you begged Playmaker to save your sorry ass!” Stomp. “And then Fujiki Yusaku suddenly appears right after Faust was defeated.” Stomp. Stomp. Stomp.

“…Nnngg… Play… Playmaker!”

Playmaker suddenly stops, his big emerald eyes blinking at him. Brave Max face is red and he is panting, Playmaker moves his foot to the side and gasps.

“…You’re hard.”

“…”

Playmaker hums and crouches down, poking the tip of his erect penis with the tip of his finger. Brave Max hisses.

“It’s so hard… It looks like it’s about to rip the fabric…” Brave Max gasps as Playmaker’s slender cold hand palms it, big green eyes wide with wonder.

(He looked so cute.)

“Fujiki…” He calls him by his real name in hopes to talk reason into him. “Please…”

However, the use of his real name seems to have trigged the opposite reaction, as Playmaker snaps his head up, his gorgeous green eyes staring coldly at him as a cruel smirk appears on his lips.

“…I get it now. You want to fuck me as well.”

“Wha… No! I-”

Playmaker doesn’t give him the chance to explain as he grabs and rips the fabric between his legs. His cock jumps out of his confines and hits Playmaker’s cheek.

Brave Max turns his head back in embarrassment as Playmaker fucking _mewls_ and rubs his cheek against it. His nose brushing it up and down before he buries it on his balls taking long sniffs. Long slender fingers wrapping around his shaft and pumping it to full hardness.

“So big… So thick…” Brave Max looks down once more and immediately regrets it as Playmaker stares back at him with those haunting green eyes; his pupils had morphed into hearts. “And the smell too… It stinks!”

(Oh no… No nononono! He doesn´t want this!)

“Fujiki!!” He desperately yells, but Playmaker ignores him, grabbing his thighs and spreading his legs, giving him better access.

“Ah~! To think a pig like you would hide this…” He licks the tip tentatively making Brave Max shiver. “Aaahh… And the taste is good too!”

Playmaker pulls back and gives his cock a few strokes.

“Tell me Shima… Did you design your avatar like this so you could fuck me?” He squeezes his cock and he throws his head back, moaning. “You dirty-minded otaku, you dreamed of this avatar fucking Playmaker with this huge dick?!”

“Aaa… N-no-“

“You can say it. Everyone wishes to fuck Playmaker. But Playmaker won’t get fucked by _anybody_ …” He growls, his strokes getting painfully tight but oh god still pleasurable. “And even Fujiki Yusaku won’t _degrade_ himself that much and let a pig like you fuck him.”

Brave Max sobs out a moan. How could he be so cruel?!

“But this cock…”

Playmaker then runs his tongue along Brave Max’s twitching erection, and takes the head into his mouth, tongue rubbing along the slit in the tip. Playmaker suckles hard, and pulls back, teasing the shaft now and grazing his teeth along the sensitive skin.

“Play- Playmakaaahhh!!!”

“Urgh… You’re annoying…”

Brave Max gasps between moans as Playmaker turns around and gets on all fours on top of him, his strong thighs on each side of his head as Playmaker’s plump ass hovers above his face.

He then sits down on his face; Brave Max muffles a cry as his nose and mouth are filled with Playmaker’s own hard-on. Playmaker moans and rubs himself against him. Naoki instantly gets the message. _He wants me to pleasure him too._

Brave Max opens his mouth running his tongue along the shape of Playmaker’s clothed cock. Playmaker sighs deliciously and presses down against his mouth. It’s all virtual so Naoki has perfect conscience he will not die, but still, he could feel as the air was cut making his lungs burn. He gets desperate and laps quickly, mouthing Playmaker’s balls and sucking on them. He then moves his tongue up the crook of Playmaker’s ass, thrusting it against where he assumes his entrance is.

“Oh… Aaahh! Aaahh…  Th- There!! Fuck yeah, piggy. Eat me up real good and I’ll reward you!”

Brave Max moans as Playmaker’s buttcheeks keep repeatedly hitting against his visor. He opens his eyes, enjoying the way they bounce everytime they hit the glass.

Bringing his mouth back to the head, Playmaker pulls it into his mouth once more, this time taking more of Brave Max’s length inside until his tip presses against the back of the hero’s throat.

Playmaker adjusts his angle, and takes his hands to his ass where he rips the fabric of his suit giving Brave Max a privileged view of his round pale ass, slender fingers spreading his cheeks revealing a pretty pink hole.

Brave Max licks his lips and shoves his tongue inside and swirls it through his ass hole. Playmaker moans into his cock, the way his throat vibrates around it making him even harder. The hero pulls back with an obscene pop turning to look at him.

“My… Aren’t you so eager?” He then rips out the rest of suit, revealing his hard dick, painfully twitching. “You want to give pleasure to your hero? You want him to make you come?”

Brave Max cries and nods.

“Good boy.” Playmaker smirks. “Then suck my cock too, ok?”

Brave Max nods again and takes Playmaker into his mouth, it wasn’t so bad… Playmaker’s cock wasn’t that big and tasted kinda good. Brave Max eagerly sucks it the best his amateur skills let him, feeling pride at every moan he pulls out of Playmaker.

“Ah! Yes… there… nn- aaahh… piggy~!”

Playmaker takes his cock into his mouth again, bobbing his head up and down, fucking his own mouth. His tongue brushes along his shaft and curls around the head when he pulls up only for it hit the back of his throat again.

Brave Max alters between sucking Playmaker and tonguing him.

“Aaahhh! Aaahhhh! Aaaahhh! I’m comiiing!!”

“M- Me too! Playmakeeer!”

Brave Max thrusts his hips up against Playmaker’s hot mouth, shooting all his hot thick semen down his throat just as Playmaker comes all over his chest, his asshole clenching around Brave Max’s tongue.

There’s a pause where only Playmaker’s gulping noises are heard. It’s then Brave Max finds out he can move again, he brings his hands up and lifts Playmaker’s hips out of his face. Playmaker pulls out and looks at him, a bit of come running down his chin.

“Fujiki…” he starts. “I’ve decided… I want to join whatever you, Zaizen and Homura have…”

Playmaker smirks.

“Welcome to the Club, Shima!

 

* * *

 

 

“Really?! Another one?!” Zaizen Aoi shouts in disbelief. “And _Shima-kun_ of all people?!”

“Well… This is surprising…” Homura says with a gentle smile. “And you’re also Brave Max, yeah I’ve heard of you; the one that carries Playmaker’s will, previous Lonely Brave but thanks to everyone he has ascended! He isn’t alone anymore!”

“Homura-kun, your sarcasm is notable…”

“Ups. Sorry, sorry. No one is cooler then Soulburner.

Zaizen rolls her eyes at his statement.

They were at the Duel Club once more; apparently this was their “Hideout” where they planned what they were going to do to Fujiki this time or to find out someone to fuck Fujiki.

“But now that we have Shima-kun someone can finaly hold the camera!”

“Hm. Yeah… I guess you’re right… Unless Fujiki-kun wants Shima-kun to fuck him as well-“

“I would rather not.”

“Ouch, harsh.”

“I keep forgetting how much of an asshole you are when you’re not taking a dick up your ass…”

Naoki shifts on his seat, looking at the three of them nervously.

“Can I… uhhh… make a request?”

“You’re not going to fuck me, Shima!”

“I-It’s not that!” Although… he kinda wanted it. “It’s this! This is a bad place to discuss this! Anyone can come in and _listen_ to you! Just look at me!”

 “Oh.” Zaizen seems to ponder on what he said. “You’re right; the school in itself is a bad place to talk about this. What we’re doing is illegal and we could be in serious trouble if we were caught. Especially Homura-kun.”

“I’m not going back to that place…” He grits between teeth.

Yusaku hums.

“What about the hot dog truck?”

…

“Well… no one goes there anyway…”

“And Kusanagi-san is cool.”

“Not to mention the free hotdogs!”

“Good. It’s decided then!”

They gather their things and get out. The others students frown at the sight of them together, Naoki smiles. So this is what it feels like to being in a group of friends? Yeah… he could get used to this.

They get out of school and as they make their way to Stardust Road they talk more about their “plans”. It was noon after all, so the streets were praticarly desert.

“Fujiki-kun.” Zaizen starts, a small smile on her face. “This might interest you. Onii-sama has told me a higher up on SOL Tec has been sexually abusing his subordinates; however Onii-sama lacks proof so he can’t do anything.”

“Profile?”

“Masayoshi Sojiro. 41 years. Married, no children. Works on the company for 8 years.”

“Another big fish, huh?” Homura laughs, wrapping his arm over Fujiki’s shoulder.

Fujiki gives him a small smile.

Naoki smiles nervously. It’s still gonna take awhile for him to “normalize” all of this madness…

“Shima.” Fujiki calls. “I guess I should tell you… later we’ll be at Zaizen’s house, you’re free to come if you want.”

Naoki blinks. “Oh… Ok.”

“Now that I think about it, your presence might be welcomed after all, Shima-kun.” Zaizen looks at him with those unimpressed honey eyes. It’s also gonna take awhile to accept she is his dear idol Blue Angel… “Now that we have you to record it, I can finally test the toys I brought on Fujiki-kun.”

 “I- Thanks?” Naoki smiles awkwardly deciding not to question it even more.

(Ok… Just this one question that’s been bothering him since _forever_ ).

“Why do you record the sex? Do you guys… post it on the internet?”

Fujiki stops, looking at him with that serious face of his. He then turns around, gazing at Stardust Road with an almost sad expression. The sun was setting on the horizon, painting the sea in tones of red and orange.

“It’s a present.” Fujiki smirks then, a strange, _dangerous_ light shinning in his eyes. “For _him_.”


End file.
